Hush Angel
by pandalover12
Summary: SUMMARY: Hinata is the new girl at school she then soon become's friend's with Gaara. She already has people who hate her and people who like her. AU,and OOC, RR.


**Hush Angel ** Based on a book I read.

_**SUMMARY: **_Hinata is the new girl at school she then soon become's friend's with Gaara. She already has people who hate her and people who like her. AU,and OOC, RR.

* * *

><p><strong><em>D<em>**_**ear diary**, 9__**/**__23__**/**__11_

_I am so nervous about school, I wonder will I meet the boy of my dream's?_

_ Will I make new friend's? Are there going to be snobby preps who talk about me behind my back? _

_What's going to happen? I'm so nervous! _

**_ L_**_**ove Hinata**._

* * *

><p>As I slowly walked in to the room like in one of those cheesy love stories, I took the only open set. With nobody beside me. Then he walked in late with his headphones in his ears... Its like the world stopped moving and fell at a fast speed, he was everything I exspected; the boy I will fall in love with would be but, hes a jerk you can tell by the way he walked in with his head down looking at his shoes.<p>

He took his seat next to me I got cold chills, so I pulled down the sleaves on my hoodie that I was wearing with Black Veil Bride's writen on it.

He smelled like Axe then he spoke with a soft but harsh voice he said "My name's Gaara what's your's?"

Softly I spoke "Hinata."

"I like that name."

"Thanx, but not everyone says that to me your the first one who has" I responded shyly.

"There's a first time for everything Right?"

"Right." I was Grinning real big I but then I couldnn't help but to notice his beatuiful aquamarnie green eyes.

"Okay class get out your notebook's" The teaher came in. "Oh yeah I forgot we have a new student today her name is um..."

"Hinata."

"Sorry I couldn't find you on my list." Said the teacher.

" Its okay some people can't pronounce it right."

"Well do you have any supplies? By the way, i'm Mr. Kakashi it's nice to meet you I'll be your lanuage art's teacher all year."

"I have a notebook and pencil's is that all I need? And it's nice to meet you too."

"Yeah," Said Mr. Kakashi

"Okay." I replied

Mr. Kakashi gave us an asingment to write a two page essay on how our summer break was. He said inclued what we did, who we hung out with, who we are, and lastly what we like.

As I was walking to my locker to go to math for second period Gaara came up to me and asked "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." I responded

"Cool, It's the first table as you walk into the lunchroom." He said

After math I walked into the lunch room, I see him sitting by himself. I slowly walk up to him and say "May I sit here?"

"Yes you can, oh and don't sit to far away I like you being close it makes me feel...content."

"Oh...okay. That's nice?" As I fell my face slightly heat up, I quickly look away. I was sitting there after we had already ate lunch we were waiting for the bell to ring. I look over and see pink and blond haired chicks looking at me weird and then I say to Gaara "Gaara who are they?"

"Sakura is the pink haired chick and the blond haired chick is Ino they are the prep's of this school don't get caught up in them becaue if you quit being there friend they will start shit, bad shit, about you. They will try to be your friend at once just ignore them. Okay?"

"..." I didn't say anything just kept looking over his shoulder at them.

"Right?" He said with a loud voice.

"Right" I said sounding as sure as I could at that moment.

*RING, RING, RING*

Gaara walked me to my locker and then I asked "Why were you sitting by your self?"

"Because I don't need anyone...But my self...And maybe you someday." He said.

The next hour and a half flew by I had to go to music and I noticed Gaara wasn't there. I wonder why?

After all that time in health after music he cept giving me these priceless look's that give me these chill's that I have never experenced before.

The rest of the day flew by but then I got to the last period of the day which is Science next to me, once agian, sat Gaara but on the other side of me is Albert, He has glasses, dark hair and a blue shirt that has a recycle sign on it (He's actually a trash can at MHS). Then I hear "Can I use a pencil? Please?"

"Umm, sure why not I have another one."

"Oh, okay that's very kind of you." Said Gaara with a really cute smile on his beautiful face.

"Yeah just tell me when you need another one or some lead and I will give you one or some lead, okay?"

"How sweet of you." Said Gaara.

"Okay class how has your day been so far?" Asked the teacher.

"Good" Said Albert.

"How has your first day been going Hinata I know your new and all so I will tell you my name is Mrs. Anko I will be teaching you science all year long, okay?"

"Okay um... My day has been good so far."

"Have you made any friend's here yet?" Asked the teacher.

"No she has not she is so lame!" I hear from the back of the room, I look back to see that Sakura is back there laughing with Ino.

"That was not very nice, now say you sorry." Said the teacher.

"No I don't have to she's a weird-o!" Said Sakura.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a total bitch!" I snap back to Sakura.

"Well that was not nice at all, now you say your sorry that hurt my fealing's." Said Sakura

"Girls STOP it NOW! Now say your sorry both of you." Said the teacher.

"I'm sorry and I mean it." I said.

"Good you better be." Said Sakura.

Right then Gaara look's up at me and say's "I tried to tell you."

*RING, RING, RING*

"Okay class desmisted no homework for tonight" Said the teacher.

"Is she always this nice?" I asked.

"No, she can be a real ass sometimes." Said Gaara.

"Oh... okay thanth." I said.

"So I'll see you tomarrow right?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah I'll be here." I answered.

"What time do you come to school?" Asked Gaara.

"7:30.. What time do you come?" I asked.

"7:30, now I'll come hangout with you before school is that okay?" He said.

"Yeah that would be cool." I answered.

Later that night I got in the shower, and while I was in the shower I kept seeing this black shadowy looking figure with red hair and black wing's. Almost like an angel...

As I sat at my desk doing my homework for Mr. Kakashi all I could think about was Gaara and the way his eye's looked in science today. Wow I have never felt like this before about anyone, it was almost like I have seen him before or he has been watching over me for a while.

When I laid down I did not know how tired I was I fell right asleep. All I could dream about was Gaara then that dark shadowy figure, or the angel type of

* * *

><p>This is my first story so don't hate on me.<strong> No flame's<strong>. Read and review, Please. Disclaimer for Naruto.


End file.
